


He was my everything

by Hawkeye_girl



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Tony Stark, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Brutal Murder, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Murder, Pepper Potts Feels, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye_girl/pseuds/Hawkeye_girl
Summary: Steve shows up at the Tower, covered in blood.He needs help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You are all going to hate me XD  
> If you like this story, leave a kudo and a comment !  
> Love you !  
> Hawkeye_girl

It was a pretty normal day. Tony Stark was listening to Black Sabbath at full volume while working on a new kind of propulsor for his armor while Pepper was playfully kissing his neck to get him to stop working. A few miles away, Bruce Banner was on his first day of work in a lab specialized in gamma rays, something he was kinda specialized in since the incident that had given him the ability to turn into a super powerful green monster. A few states away, Clint Barton was training his daughter, Lila, teaching her archery. According to Natasha Romanov, who was standing a few feet behind them, the teenager would soon be better than her father. A few planets away, Thor was enjoying peace in the nine realms with his Asgardian friends and allies.

Really, everything was pretty normal for the Earth’s best defenders, also known as the Avengers.

“- Come on, Tony, you’ve been working all day…”, insisted Pepper, with big puppy eyes.

“- I’m almost done, sweetie”, promised the inventor, kissing his lover tenderly.

“- You said that half an hour ago…”, chuckled the woman.

“- Well, I guess I lied”, joked Stark with a wink.

The blonde was about to reply with a snarky comment when the music abruptly stopped and JARVIS’ voice echoed in the room.

“- Sir, I believe you have a visitor.”

“- Tell them I’m busy”, smiled the genius, kissing his girlfriend.

“- Sir, I believe it’s an emergency.”

The billionaire frowned. It was unusual for the AI to disobey its creator. It must have been something serious, especially if Jarvis considered it an emergency…

“- Who is it ?”

“- Captain Steve Rogers, sir.”

Tony’s frown deepened. If something had been wrong, Steve would have called him. Why was he here ? And what had made JARVIS believe it was an emergency ?

“- Let him get inside”, ordered Stark.

“- Sir, I must warn you of something first.”

The inventor’s heartbeat started to increase. Something was definitely wrong.

“- What is it, JARVIS ?”, asked Pepper, casting a worried look to her lover.

“- Mister Rogers is covered in blood, Madam.”

Hearing that, Tony turned around, grabbed a remote and switched on the TV next to him. The camera next to his front door showed him that the AI was telling the truth. Captain America was right in front of his tower, waiting, and covered in blood, even though he didn’t seem injured.

“- Oh my god”, whispered Pepper, horrified.

“- Open the gate, JARVIS”, demanded Stark before turning the TV off and throwing away the remote.

The playboy rushed to the stairs and hurried until he entered the main hall where he came face to face with his friend.

The blond super soldier was in his civilian clothes and didn’t have his shield. His shirt was soaked in blood and even his face was stained by red little dots. His eyes were empty of any emotion and he was just standing there in the main hall, in front of the genius, not seeing him.

“- Steve ? You okay ?”

The captain blinked a few times and rose his head, meeting Stark’s eyes.

“- Tony ?”

“- Yeah, it’s me. What’s going on ? Are you injured ?”

Lowering his head, the captain seemed to notice all the blood on his shirt. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, covering it of blood before stuttering:

“- I… I’m sorry, Tony… I… I didn’t know… I didn’t know where to go…”

“- Steve, what’s going on ? I’m calling the team!”

“- No !”, yelled the captain, grabbing Stark’s arm.

“- Why ?”, asked the inventor, completely lost.

Rogers gulped and took a deep breath.

“- Bucky is dead.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS ARE IMPORTANT BUT COMMENTS ARE SOOOO IMpORTANT TOO SO PLEASE IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY LEAVE A COMMENT !!! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO US WRITERS !  
> Thanks  
> Hawkeye_girl

“- What’s going on, Tony ?”, asked Natasha, stepping inside of the inventor’s living room, quickly followed by Clint.

The two SHIELD agents noticed the whole Avengers team was already there, except for one person.

“- Where is Steve ?”, asked the archer.

“- Are you finally going to tell us what happened to the Captain of America, Man of Iron ?”, inquired Thor.

“- Steve is in the shower”, tiredly explained Stark, rubbing his face. “He showed up at the tower, a few hours ago, covered in blood.”

“- WHAT ?”, yelled the Avengers in unison.

“- What happened to him ?”, asked Bruce.

“- I… I’m not sure… He wasn’t really clear, but I think he is fine… He told me Bucky was dead…”

“- Oh my god”, whispered Clint, falling in a chair, stunned.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. It was too hard to believe. Even Tony, who for a few months, had wanted the Winter Soldier dead for killing his parents, was completely devastated by that news. He knew Bucky was Steve’ best friend since they were kids and Roger’s blood-soaked shirt was a clear indicator that Bucky’s death had been brutal…

Natasha had fought against the Winter Soldier a few times and she knew he was a tough fighter. She had never thought she would live in a world where Bucky would be dead and she wasn’t.

Clint couldn’t believe it. He had fought side by side with Barnes. He too knew how good this guy could be. To even consider the possibility of Buck being dead seemed so absurd… The super soldier had been hurt plenty of times but he had always gone back to combat.

Bruce and Thor didn’t know Bucky really well, but they knew one thing for sure: Steve cared about him. A lot. And his death had probably destroyed the Captain.

“- What are we going to do ?”, suddenly asked Natasha, making everyone in the room jump.

“- We need to be here for him”, immediately replied Bruce.

The Avengers nodded in agreement and quickly turned around when they heard a door being opened. Steve stepped inside, apparently not noticing the team. His hair was still damped but it was now cleaned of all the blood. He had changed his clothes too and everything with him would have looked perfectly normal if it wasn’t for his emotionless eyes and the fact that he kept scratching his arms, as if he was still trying to get rid of the blood on them.

“- Steve…?”, gently asked Natasha, slowly getting closer to the supersoldier.

Rogers abruptly rose his head, slightly startled. His features softened once he met Romanoff’s reassuring eyes. Casting a look around, he noticed the rest of the team in the living room. Nodding, he stated:

“- I told you not to call the team, Tony…”

“- I thought they could help…”, simply replied the genius with a sad smile.

“- Bucky…”, started Rogers, who cleared his throat to get rid of the knot in it. “Bucky is dead. There is nothing they can do about it.”

“- What happened ?”, compassionately asked Bruce.

“- Yeah, who did this ? We are going to make them pay…”, angrily declared Clint clenching his jaw.

Steve shook his head and seemed to be looking for his words for a few minutes before explaining:

“- HYDRA. It was HYDRA…”

“- I thought we had taken down all of them…?”, asked Banner, confused.

“- Apparently some of them are still active, as small groups… But they managed to find a way to communicate and to work together… They abducted me and Bucky and… And ki-”

Unable to hold it anymore, the soldier let out a sob, who was quickly followed by another one. And another one.

Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha were having a silent communication using different discrete codes.

“You see it too ?”, interrogated the red-haired woman.

“There is something he is not telling us…”, agreed the bowman. “How could two super soldiers get abducted by HYDRA agents, no matter how many they are ?”

“Exactly… But I can’t believe Steve has anything to do with Bucky’s death…”

“Same… His sadness is real. He is not faking it.”

“- How did the two of you get abducted ?”, suddenly asked Natasha, raising her voice.

Steve rose his head, panic flashing through his eyes.

“- We… We… We were having dinner, at a restaurant. I think they put something in our drinks that knocked us unconscious… When I woke up, we were chained up to a wall…”

“- You were having dinner ?”, asked Tony, surprised.

The Captain blushed in embarrassment and lowered his head before whispering:

“- It was our anniversary…”

The whole room fell silent before Clint rose his hand:

“- Wait a minute… You two were at the restaurant for your anniversary ? For how long have you been together ? You never told us !”

Confused at the unexpected turn of the events, Steve frowned.

“- I… You… I mean, you don’t hate me…?”, he tried, completely lost.

“- Why the hell would we hate you ?”, interrogated Clint, now lost too.

“- Because… Because I’m… gay ?”, explained Steve, grimacing when he said it.

“- Hey, relax, buddy”, comforted Tony. “It’s 2019 today, not the 40’s ! You don’t have to hide your homosexuality now. Well, except from a few people… But certainly not from us !”

“- You don’t hate me ?”, asked Steve again, this time with a small smile.


End file.
